


Vergajo

by cachan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 吃人描述
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cachan/pseuds/cachan
Summary: Jack在聊天之間偶然提起他昨晚在Hannibal家享用的主餐。他和在場其他人笑著拿這件事開玩笑，卻沒有一個人注意到Will臉上一會兒青一會兒白的顏色變換。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Vergajo

Jack在聊天之間偶然提起他昨晚在Hannibal家享用的主餐。

「Vergajo，西班牙文的牛鞭。」這話引來身旁眾人的訕笑，他自己也笑出聲，露出了著名的門牙縫，不曉得是以此掩飾一些尷尬或是真的覺得有趣，總之他和在場其他人笑著拿這件事開玩笑，卻沒有一個人注意到Will臉上一會兒青一會兒白的顏色變換。

當天下班Will直接飛車到Hannibal家；當他到達的時候房子的主人正在廚房裡頭處理晚餐。

Will不發一語滲進廚房內，以料理臺做為兩人之間的分隔，安靜地站到Hannibal對面；他放低眼瞼凝視Hannibal手中裹滿香料的肉片。

在Hannibal緩慢優雅的做菜過程裡，Will煩燥地以指節敲打大理石面的料理臺，下唇在無意識的狀況下被自己咬得發白。Hannibal現在用肉片包住蘆筍準備要下鍋了，但Jack說的話閃過Will的腦袋，使他不舒服的一陣抽搐。他沒有發現自己在分析鍋中的食材－－白色，是豬肉，而不是其它什麼他不能確定的東西。

「你沒有跟我說你要過來。幸好今天的肉很新鮮，我有多留了一點。等一下一起吃晚餐？」Hannibal滿意的看著鍋裡的油跳著恰到好處的泡泡，帶著溫柔的微笑抬起頭看向Will才察覺到不對勁。Will僵硬的眼神瞪著鍋子，彷彿它使他噁心。「Will，你還好嗎？」他傾身試圖以手覆上Will的，卻被躲開。

Will沒有回答他的問題，朝鍋子抬了抬下巴，眼睛直勒勒的沒有移動。「那是什麼？」

「豬肉。如假包換。我最近很安份。」他挑高他淡得幾乎看不見的眉毛笑道。但Will沒有笑，反而困難的嚥了口唾液。

「你跟Jack昨天的晚餐也是？」

「哦。 ** _那個_** 。」

幾乎是立刻就感到不耐煩地，Hannibal直起身體，無奈的嘆氣，語氣有些責怪。「我假設這就是你從進門之後一直不肯正眼看我的原因吧。」他說。而不等Will有任何回應，隨即旋過身開始收拾流理臺上的混亂。「就只是個機緣，Will。」他邊將裝著各種食材的保鮮盒放進冰箱邊徑自說道。「他是那個慘無人性的變態，五個女孩先被強暴然後被虐殺，案子是你負責的，你因為這件事最近總是睡不安穩，而我很擔心你。」慘無人性的變態這幾個字從他嘴裡說出來真是酸澀的充滿諷刺，Will想。「他露出了一點馬腳，然後我剛好找到了他。就只是如此。」

「你吃了我們的兇手？！」

「 _Jack_ 吃了他。而且只有 **某個部位** 。」他強調。最後他跺回Will面前，睨了Will一眼，「我只是想做點事情來挽救我的睡眠品質。」他的語氣像是在怪罪Will不理解他的用心。

Will顫抖著以發涼的手掌蓋上乾澀的眼睛，他仍然拒絕看向Hannibal，年長男人那波瀾不興的眼神給予他的包容往往只是為了引誘他崩毀自己最後的感知。痛苦的噁心感鼓搗著他的胃他的喉頭，他感覺他整個身子也漸漸冰冷。Jack形容牛鞭的口感時的笑臉跟語氣使這件事更加令他難受，他想他隨時都有可能嘔吐。他的共情能力讓他眼前出現倒在血泊中沒有下體的男人，下體軟軟的，就在一旁。

Hannibal開始翻著煎鍋裡的肉，發出滋滋的油濺聲。

「永遠，永遠永遠，別設計我吃下那東西。」最後Will虛弱萎頹的坐在椅子裡，蒼白著臉但聲音在他最大的限度內擲地有聲。「拜託……」

Hannibal因為這句話停下了手中的工作。他關了爐火。

「看著我，Will。」Hannibal嚴厲的命令。最終，Will還是艱困的抬起頭，注視進他的眼裡。「我不會那樣對你。」他難得嚴肅的板起臉孔，捨棄他以往慣用的溫柔手段。

Will努力的對焦自己的眼神，聚精會神的打量Hannibal的臉頰線條。他在不悅，他知道，但卻不知道為什麼。Hannibal的眼神仍舊不慍不火，但他扎人的顴骨看起來比平常任何時候都來的尖銳，那拉緊了他面頰上的肌肉，在這個時刻他不再是那個溫柔的心理醫生，也不是冷靜到駭人的兇手，就只是一個被怒火佔據的男人。Will毫不懷疑如果他現在與他接吻，他的舌與他的唇會被Hannibal那利銳的唇鋒給割傷。

「我永遠不會那樣對你。」Hannibal再次硬聲強調。「你的嘴，永遠只能放入我的。」

*END*


End file.
